In Heavenly Peace
by flutiepatutie
Summary: What is Heaven...? Is it just an escape from reality?... Is it a new world?... Where is it anyway?... Does it even exist?... One thing's for sure.. I'm going there any second now. My last breath of oxygen... Is this how it will end for me?... Suffocating from a rapid river that a shit head through me in?... I guess this is where fate lead me... (rated T for lang. and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

What is Heaven...?

Is it just an escape from reality?...

Is it a new world?...

Where is it anyway?...

Does it even exist?...

One thing's for sure.. I'm going there any second now.

My last breath of oxygen...

Is this how it will end for me?...

Suffocating from a rapid river that a shit head through me in?...

I guess this is where fate lead me...

Goodbye world... it was ni-

"You guys! I found something! No wait... it's a someone!" Wait, does that even make sense. 'A someone'? Well whoever found me sure needs to know his grammar rules. Anyway, I was dragged out of the river amd pulled onto what seemed like a rocky shore. As far as I knew, I was probably minutes away from the Bay where Garmadon threw me. Which reminded me, I need to kick his ass as soon as I get loose from this raggy bag.

"Jay! Go get Sensei!" The footsteps that seemed to belong to "Jay" where soon running against the rocky shore as they began to disappear from my hearing. The opening of the bag, which is above my head, was beginning to open as the rays of the piercing golden sun hit mys eyes, causing me to squint. A head popped out of no where, blocking the sun as I just stared at them. I couldn't make up a familiar face but they quickly opened the bag and dragged me out, laying me out on the rocky ground. Wow, it was soooo comfortable...

I quickly sat up and coughed, spitting some river water that I have accidentally swallowed while I was in there. I rubbed my eyes and shivered. Even though it was August, going in water and then coming out made me cold. I hate the cold as much as I hate Garmadon. But I hate him more than anything. He is SO getting a beat down once I find his sorry little a-

"Hey, are you alright?!"

I rubbed my neck and slowly looked up at the person talking to me. The mysterious person was soon figured out to be a guy, a cute one too, but why does that matter!? He saved me! I should be bowing at his feet and praising the Lord that I'm alive. A couple minutes ago I was sure that I would be dead but no, this guy, and what seemed to be his crew, saved my life and now I owe him! Chills went up my spine and I shivered, loosing my thoughts and now focusing on the real world.

"Y-Yeah, I think I am. Thank you so much."

I smiled up at him as he did to me. He looked back at the other two, saying to get a towel and the first aid kit. He looked back at me and examined my body. I probably wasn't in the best shape, my clothes torn from fighting Garmadon and hitting rocks in the river. It just wasn't my day. I probably even look worse than I think I do. I just held myself and looked away, staring at the bag that I was in. How did I even survive being in there? Whatever, I'm alive and that's all that matters. The other two came back with said items and handed it to the guy who pulled me out. He wrapped me in the towel, rubbing his hands on my arms, trying to warm me up.

"Do you know why you were in that bag in the first place?"

"N-No." I lied. I looked the other way as the guy began to wrap my, some how injured, hand, causing me to wince. It hurt so bad that I didn't even know I had a serious injury. He looked back up at me and smiled. Wh-Why was he smiling!? "S-Sorry, I'll be more careful." He continued the wrapping as the third guy approached who, I presumed, was Jay.

"Sensei said he would be here as soon as he can." One of the other guys, in the red tank top, frowned at me. "So you don't know how you ended up in a bag? At all?" I shook my head. I don't want to get these guys involved in what I'm dealing with. They seem too inocent to be in something like this. Garmadon is very pwerful and would do anything to get his way, even if it meant killing these guys to get to me. I don't want to hurt them.

"How much longer until y-you're done patching me up? I just want to go." He looked up at me and chuckled, then back down at my hand. Why is he still laughing!? I don't get what's so funny!

"And where exactly go?" The guy rolled my hand around, checking if he got everywhere which he seemed he did. He sat there and sighed. I looked away and blushed. He's right, WHERE would I go? Mom and Dad are...gone... Garmadon knows where I live and if I go back, he's obviously going to go after me again. Man, what does he want with me!?

"I-I don't know, somewhere I guess. Just not here." I pulled the towel closer to me and looked at the ground. The guy in the red tank top looked at me and scoffed.

"Well there's gotta be a reason why you want to leave so badly!? What is it? Is Garmadon after you or something?" At that I stood up, without the towel and walked away, fast-walking to be persise. I hope they weren't following me. I need to leave as soon as possi-

"W-Wait!" The guy who patched me up caught up to me and gripped my wrist. Wow, he's strong. I ripped my wrist out of his clutch and began running this time. As much as I hate running, I was some how fast. I usually was even though I barely run. It's one of my least favorite things to do! Out of nowhere, the first guy pooped out in front of me and catched me, making me blush. I scrambled my limbs around, flarring them in each direction as possible. I was trying to escape his grasp, only causing me to loose my breath. His strength was so strong. I couldn't breathe!

"L-Let me go! I...I can't.." My vision started to blur. I guess he didn't hear me and I slowly stopped flinging my arms and legs around. My breathing started to become shallow but the big guy didn't noticed until Jay called it out. Thank GOD for his curiousity!

"Hey Cole! Her face is turning blue!"

The guy known as "Cole" noticed this and saw me lowering my head on his muscular arm, my arms and legs becoming limp, dangling in the air. Will... will he just l-let me...go...?

~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My conciousness began to come alive as I moaned in pain, mostly in my lower adomen. I slowly clutched it in pain, but that's when I noticed, I was in a bed. My eyes slowly examinded the room anthen my bed. A dresser that looked like it was from the 1980's, a few windows here and there, lights, mirrors, anything that could possible be in a room for someone who has been living since the 1980's. I gripped the sheets to see of they were real. Yes, they were. So.. I'm alive? But that guy crushed me! I let go of the sheets and rubbed my eyes, only to notice an object was over my mouth and nose. In panic, i quickly touched tohe object and made out that it was a mask to an Asthma Nebulizer. Wait, how did they know I had asthma!? It's impossible for a stranger to know if they have Asthma unless that person just walks up to you and says that they do. But I didn't! And the medicine sucks! My breathing grew rapidly and I took off the mask, even though it is one of the worst things I could've done. But whatever. It's done.

I looke at my hands as I noticed them shaking uncontrollably. Must've been the medicine. Those things can make you shake like crazy. I suddenly coughed out of no where, which is weird for me. I've nevered done that before. I ignored it and slowly tried to get up, clutching my stomach with my injured hand. Wow, aren't I a wreck? No matter, I continued to get up until I heard a familiar voice. My head slowly moved up, moving my eyes towards the doorway where I just saw someone walk pass by. It was that Cole guy, talking to one of his friends again, maybe. He didn't seem to see me move but I didn't care. I continued to lift my self up from this 'prison' but I couldn't move anywhere anymore, my body couldn't take the pain. With my voice being raspy and hard to hear, I tried to speak.

"Help.."

I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing no one could've heard me from all the way here. It was imposs-

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Be careful!" I opened my eyes and looked up once more, seeing that same guy, staring at me with nervousness in his eyes. He looked shocked to see me even though he was the one who put me here in the first place. But I was suddenly interrupted by my hand letting go of the bed. I knew I was going to hit the ground soon and I would be in more pain, but I didn't feel a thing. All I felt was a pair of big arms holding me ever so carefully as I was still holding my eyes shut. Was I still falling? Did I even fall all the way!?

"What on Earth are you doing!?" I popped an eye open and looked up to see Cole's chocolate brown eyes staring at mine. And man, they were beautiful! I love chocolate too! I blushed and opened my other eye and frowned. We were still staring at eachother, which made me blush red like an apple. My mind goign all over the place, I couldn't think ofmy main ojective: Leaving. I wanted to leave so bad, and he should've known that by now. But I had no choice at the moment.

"I...I was trying to get out. I was just leaving." He chuckled at me and held me as if I were his bride. I blushed even more at the thought and grunted. Seriously though, what's with his laughing!? I don't get what's so funny! He placed me back on the bed I was on before, as slowly as he could. I felt the sheets hit my bare arms and then I noticed, where the heck did my other clothes go!? Wait, they CHANGED ME! Ugh, boys! The one thing I het the most is when guys look at your body, thinking it's a toy! Man oh man how I wanted to punch him right now!

The hands that once was wrapped around me was now gone from my contact andd I mentally frowned. They were so warm and protecting. Okay, now I'm getting off track. He covered my body with the warm blankets as I pushed them back. He stopped and looked at me confused. He shouldn't be confused though, he knew I wanted to leave so badly he shoudl've just helped me and everything would be fine. But no, he insisted that he should cover me up in blankets again. Heh, what a joke.

"What.. what are you doing?" i crossed my arms.

"I want to leave. Now." He frowned and just covered me with the blankets. That made me mad. VERY mad. "Why would you do that? You're hurt and not in the best shape to move around at the moment. You should probably stay in bed." I scoffed at him and turned away. As much as I wanted to punch him, I thought I should just scare him, only for revenge. I have telekinesis powers, which means I could move objects with my mind, and since he didn't know, I thought of playing a trick on him. Oh it's going to be so good!

My eyes turned blue as I began to use my powers, moving the dresser from the back towards him. The screecching of the sound always hurt my ears but I tried to ignore it the best as I can. I turned to him and smiled evily. I saw him jump from the dresser moving and he quickly looked at me, jumping back once more as he saw my eyes. I giggled as I slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. His body turned towards that direction as he ran to the wodden object, trying his best unlocking it. No use. He banged on it, screaming for his friend's help. But that didn't stop me. I blew all the lights out, makig the room dark. Although there were windows, the light from the sun gave some rays inside the room which helped us see the place still. I grunted to that. Cole turned towards me and made an angry face.

"You better stop this!"

"Or what? You'll put more blankets on me?"

That seemed to make him angry. Wow, I didn't know he had an anger issue. He soon stomped his way towards me, eye glowing gold- wait, gold? How is that possible!? Then his whole body started glowing, which worried me. I began scrambling back towards the side of the bed, not trying to fall off in the process. His friends finally came by and witness the whole thing. I couldn't think straight and my only defense was moving the blanket up and covering him with it. He threw them on the ground and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, positioning a fist in the air with his other one. I began to become scared, I think I took this too far. I moved objects all around trying to distract him such as the mirror and the dresser. I flew all of the dresser drawers all around the room, causing clothes and extra sheets and blankets to fall out. His friedns continued to nag on the door, telling him to stop and not to do anything until Sensei got there. I couldn't it anymore, I had enough. I forced the objects to fall, creating a huge thump on the ground. I fixed the lights and turned them on again, showing more detailed on the angry Cole. I finally unlocked the door, causing all of his friends to trample in and pull him away, my body falling on the bed, clutching to the bed railings as tightly as I could. My eyes were back to normal color, whish was grey, and I took in heavy breaths. Mental note, never do that again. The boys crowded Cole with questions like, "Why would you do that?", or, "What were you thinking?!". But what made me frown was what I didn't hear.

"Are you okay?"

It just made me think of that if I actually hurt Cole, would anyone help? Most likely, yes. They seemed so close, like brothers. It seemed possible that they would come to his aid. I looked at Cole still, his eyes filled with rage as he picked himself up and walked out with the others, leaving me here alone, telling myself that I was stupid and shouldn't really do those kinds of things again. My mind was interuppted by an old mad, staring at me with a neutral face. I slowly let go of the railing and just stared at him back.

"I said, are you okay?" Oh wait, he actually asked me that? I thought that I was imagining it! I quickly combed my think brown hair back and looked at the mess I made. Wow, what a mess it was. Scattered clothes all over the floor, torn wood wedged into the walls, everything looked chaotic. I looked back at the old mand and nodded.

"Yes, I think so." I lied. I'm such a liar sometimes. I can't help it! The old man approached me and sighed. "I am sorry about Cole. His rage overcomes his mind, and if he ever shall do that, it leads to disaster. I do not know what came over him this time. It is most perculiar. Well, I will leave you in peace, I will have Nya bring you lunch as soon as it's ready. For now, you must rest, for tomorrow, is a new day." I sighed and covered my face. I don't want this guy to punish Cole for something I did. I'm cruel but not THAT cruel. Oh my poor heart, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait!" His old body turned towards me. He smiled and walked back to my bed. I hopeI don't regret this..

"Yes my dear..?"

I sighed and dropped my hands from my face, showing sadness towards the situation. "I.. I made him mad. That's why he was going crazy. I wanted to leave so badly but he refused. I thought playing a trick on him would make me feel better, but obviously not. I probably just ruined a great guy's heart in one of the worst ways possible." Sensei nodded and smiled. "And that may be true, but that will not make his heart fill with sorrow and evil. He has only let his emotions take over. His worse fear became reality for him and he didn't want to end up in a simular situation as he was when he was a child. At a very young age, Cole was not like he is today. He was troublesome, mischevious, and angry, all the time. His father thought that making his son become like him would change his son's behavior. But in result, Cole ran away, and ended up here where I toke him in." I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck in embarressness. Iif only I would've known..

"But the thing that made me most questionable about you, is how you were able to move the furniture around? And lock the door?" I chuckled amd beacme braiding my hair to distract me. But I just decided to tell him.

"Well... I have telekinesis powers.." Sensei nodded and smiled. Wait, smiled? Okay, these guys are just weird with their emotions. They show them at a random time. But Sensei began to back out of the room. "I will go tell Cole to apologize to you. Please,, get comfortable."

"He doesn't need to apo-" The door slammed behind him and I just stood there, frowning. He didn't even let me finish my sentece!

"-logize.. great." I said to myself. I layed back in my bed and aighed. Now I have to face Cole again? He's gonna kill me for real this time! Wait, no he wouldn't. He saved me. If he wanted to kill me, he would've left me in the river to drown, and I wouldn't be stuck in this bedroom. well, I guess the only thing I could do is use my telekinesis powers to pass the time away, but how? My eyes wandered around the now crappy room until I thought of something.

"Aha!"

I slowly sat up, being cautioned with my wounds, and directed my hands towards the broken furniure. I've never done this before but I hope it works! Otherwise I'm gonna need a lot of money to pay for these.

"Here goes nothing.." My hands moved like waves, flowing against eachother as they head towards the sea. The broken wood of the dresser began to fly, as did the other pieces, amd in an instant, they were put together like a jigsaw puzzle. The dresser was like magic, it looked as if it was never broken and the drawers were plced inside. The unfloded and torn clothes were sewn back together and folded neatly back into the drawers. I moved my hands to the now broken mirror and fixed ot. The cracks were gone and now it's sparkling new. The walls were soon fixed but I was interrupted with the door opening. It scared me and I dropped the flying wood on the ground as I stared at the figure in the doorway.

It was Cole.

I quickly grapsed the railing again held my hand out at him, trying to threaten him. Even though I know why he's here, I just want to be sure. He had a few bandaids on his face from the flying wood that hit his face earlier. But that wasn't important now. What was important was him "apologizing" and me leaving. He slowly walked over to me with his hand up showing he wasn't going to hurt me. I owered my hand and grasped the railing once more with it as he approached my bed and sat on it, satring away from me. My breathing got quicker and I took in short breaths. He sighed and covered his face with his hands, as if he was crying. But he wasn't. He was mumbling things which I couldn't hear. I got closer to him and sat next to him, holding onto my stomach from the pain. Our legs were dangling from the edge, his feet touching the floor where mine were inche away. I looked at him and saw his face getting red. It was adorable but yet confusing at the same time. I now noticed he has thick black hair that went down to his shoulders. I guess he didn't like buzz cuts. It was then I noticed him syaing I'm sorry over and over again. Then, he pulled his hands away from his face and didn't even try o look at me.

"I'm s...sorry.."

I frowned and was about to pat his back when I stopped myself. I shouldn't really do that. He might not like being touched by me at the moment. I slowly lowered my hand and placed it on my lap. I sighed and looked at him.

"You don't need to apologize..I do."

Now he was looking at me. I saw those chocolate brown eyes again and it made me melt inside. I began to blush as I started to talk, which will soon become rambling once I get to the end..

"I was just, I thought that maybe if I scared you enough you would let me go. And oviously I couldn't leave. I can't believe how scared you were. It made me hurt inside to know that my powers scared you that much. It made me think that I was a monster. I'm so sorry I did that. If I wasn't so concerned about wanting to leave so badly, I wuoldn't of scared you so much. I'm so, so, sorry Cole.. I really am.." I sighed and rubbed my eyes as i noticed that I was tearing up, over an apology. I am very emotional too so that's probably why I'm crying.

I soon felt a big arm wrap around me as I was pulled close to Cole. I looked up at him and smiled. He's so forgiving, what a cool guy! I wrapped my arms around hima dn bawled my eyes out on him. He wrapped his other gigantic arm around me. I can tell he was smiled as he rubbed my back, trying to caress me. It made me wonder why I even wanted to leave in the first place. I wouldn't be able to be hugging Cole right now, which IS a good thing! But one thing I know for sure is that everything will hopefully be better soon!

Hope yha like! 2nd chapter coming soon!

~flutiepatutie


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Week Later!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally finished wrapping Kai's present as I hear my cell phone ring. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Cole! How are you?" I giggled and stood up, walking away from the gift.

"I'm good, since the last time you called which was an hour ago."

"Oh, I-I'm just checking on you, making sure you're ready for the party. It's gonna start in-"

"In half an hour Cole. I know, I know. I'm just leaving now." I picked up the keys and threw them in my room onto the bed as I got my suitcase and filled it with clothes for tonight and tomorrow, phone charger, headphones, Kai's present, toothbrush and hairbrush. "Don't you have to get ready for the other people to come over? I mean, there's some early birds that like to come super early!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. But hey, when you get here, just leave your things in your car and just come in. We will get them later." The lights in my bedroom turned off and I grabbed my stuff, and headed out the door, leaving only the front lights on.

"Leave it in the car okay. Hey I have a quick question." I locked the front door and ran down the steps to my Silver Mini Cooper, lifting the trunk. I could hear him talking to the others, telling them the first guest already arrived.

"Y-Yeah?" I sat myself in the driver's seat and started the car, holding my phone between my ear and shoulder as I got in. The engined purred which tickle my body.

"Is everyone.. formally dressed and all that?" I heard Jay yelling at Kai for trying to eat a cracker. Oh Jay...

"Yeah, I mean, the guys are all wearing a tux and Nya is wearing her dress. Yeah, why?" I tapped the speaker button on my phone as I strapped my seatbelt on and began driving down the street. I place the phone in a cup holder so I'm not distracted.

"I just didn't want to feel to overdressed because I feel like a damn princess. And you know how much I hate dresses. Plus I've never been to a party that's really dressed up. I probably look so awful-"

"Lynley! I bet you look beautiful. Just stay calm and drive. I don't want to distract you so I'll go. I'll see you soon, okay?" I blushed. He just called me beautiful. My stomach filled with butterflies as I kept repeating what he said to me in my head.

I-I hope so Cole. See you later. Bye." I hung up and just kept driving. I was so happy now, he called me beautiful! that probably just made my night! But now I need to focus on the road. Just focus..  
~~~~~~~~~~~At the Banquette Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at the party, seeing that Cole was right about everyone wearing formal outfits. At least I'm not as bad as I thought I was. Besides it's a party, no one would really care about what you wear. I grabbed the present and my phone and stood out of the car. i saw Jay up ahead, checking everyone off the list for the party I guess. I closed the door and locked it. I did a final check on myself, seeing if anything was out-of-place. Dusted off some hair and fuzz, fixed my hair and checked my teeth. I was fine. Then I checked my injured hand. it was still wrapped but in a cleaner bandage. I unwrapped it and then wrapped it again. I frowned at it and sighed. My mind thought it would be healed but it was wrong. For the past two weeks, its only scarred, not really healed. I looked back up and ignored my hand and just walked up the stairs, catching myself before I fell. Stupid heals.. I should've worn flats.

I saw Jay and waved at him, making all the other guests mad that I didn't have to wait. I walked in and saw the whole place. It was crazy crowded, the DJ blaring music through the speakers and the lights off, only showing bodies dancing through spotlights. Streamers hanging on each end and people shouting to each other. And then there's me, just standing there staring at everyone and everything. My mind said to look for Cole but then my heart said he's probably already dancing with other people. my eyes found the table for Kai's gifts so I just squirmed through the crowd. Bumping into her and accidentally elbowing him in the back, I was able to reach the table and saw all the gifts he got. most of them are pretty big and mine's just.. small. I placed it on the table and smile. He gonna like it anyway. I turned around and saw Zane and Kai dancing with a couple of girls. It made me laugh to see how they were dancing. And then it hit me, no literally, something hit me. I looked to my right and saw Cole laughing at me. I smiled back rolled my eyes. He held his hand out and helped me out of the crowd Thank God!  
Now we were in our own little space in the back corner as the music went from fast to super fast, or should I say.. Super Bass. I looked at Cole and covered my face. He looked as surprised as I did. "W-What? What's wrong?" I dropped my hands and smiled brightly at him

"It's Super Bass by Nicki Minaj! It's my favorite! I can rap the whole song!" I wasn't in control of my body as I did a little dance which made Cole laugh. I stared at him and waited until the beginning started. 3...2...1...

"This one is for the boys with the booming system. Top down, AC with the cooling system. When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up. Got stacks on deck like he savin' up. And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill. He cold, he dope, he might sell coke. He always in the air, but he never fly coach. He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship. When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip. That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for. And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe. I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie. You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh. Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is. I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!"

I took a deep breath and smiled at Cole just stared at me in amusement. He knew how hard it was to rap that kind of song with Asthma. And to do it with short breaths too. He high-fived me which made him smiled. I loved that song so much and I rapped it as much as possible.

We danced together, just the two of us, making up moves as we went with the music. I had to admit, none of us were good dancers but it was fun and we laughed at each other for being so bad. Honest to God, I swear he was twerking at one point which made me laugh non stop. That will never leave my mind.

"Hey look I'm Nicki Minaj!" And before I knew it, he was twerking away, making me almost fall to the c=ground laughing. And to see him doing it made it even more funnier. Once the song ended we both were out of breath from the laughing and he obsessive twerking, and we decided to get a drink. Cole got me one and I thanked him. He got one as well and we just stood there, staring at the guests and the partiers. I didn't they had this many friends, especially enough to fill this whole place. The only thing that I'm worried about is that if all of these people are staying over as I am. I ignored the thought and just looked at Cole, smiling.

"How your punch?" He took another sip and smiled in satisfaction.

"Delicious. Why?" I smiled and took a sip, stirring the drink with my straw. "Because Zane and I made it. We made it last night after Yahtzee. Remember? When I 'left' to head home?" He smiled and took another sip.

"Oh, yeah. When _I _won Yahtzee. Well no wonder why it's so good! You guys are a pretty good cooking team." I laughed and sipped again. My cheeks flushed with red spots as I looked out into the distance, seeing Kai hooking up with a girl he probably barely knows.

"Hey, does Kai even know that girl he's dancing with? She looks awfully familiar." Cole looked in the same direction I was looking but he couldn't see due to the amount of people on the dance floor. I shot my hand forward, pointing at the two hopefully helping Cole see her.

"Oh her. Yeah, he knows her. Her name's Crystal. She and Kai met up one time near a rescue mission from a deli store. She worked there at the time but nows is the manager of a restaurant down the street. What was it called..? It was the one with the deli meat and all those posters outside?"

"Pinato's?" I quickly answered.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! That's the name. That place is amazing." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I love their chicken sandwiches. I go there every Thursday if I'm not on shift. And the cool thing is that I get my sandwiches for free." Cole scoffed and looked at me weird. "What do you mean for free? Those things are expensive!?" I shrugged and smiled.

"I know a guy there, we are really good friends and we usually hang out when we're both not on shift. He's a pretty cool dude." Smiling, I took another sip of my drink and looked back at Kai.

"Yeah.." In the corner of my eye I saw Cole staring at me with a smile on his face. I slowly turned my head towards him and blush even more.

"What? Do I have a punch mustache!?" My hands dragged across the top of my mouth hoping to wipe off any left over punch I drinked. Luckily it's to dark that Cole couldn't see my face. But he just laughed.

"No, no, I just... I don't know.. you just look... different. I-In a good way, a good way!" I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh no, please don't make me blush anymore. My face can't take any more compliments!" The laugh that came out was so loud I think China could hear me. It was a good thing no one else did except Cole. Speaking of Cole, he suddenly grabbed my hand, the good one, and just held it there. We were linked and it seemed that he didn't want to let go. I looked back up at him, one hand still covering my face and smiled. He smiled back and kissed my hand.

"Cole! I'm not a freaking princess!" I said jokingly as I squeezed his hand away. He shrugged and pulled me in closer. Too close actually. But it didn't matter. He was willing to hold onto _me _through this whole party and it made me think that I had feelings for him. As well as he did for me. We actually got close enough that the tips of our noses were touching, and we were leaning in to the point where he was go-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh NO! Clifthanger! I'm so mean!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lynley!"

Wait, where was that coming from?

"Lyn, c'mon! Wake up!"

Wake up? But, wasn't I just awake? I was about to-

"Lynley~!"

As annoying as that got, I decided to slowly open my eyes. From the second my eyes, opened, two big, blue eyes were staring at me. I freaked out and jump out, hitting my head on what seemed like a table. Immediately after I ducked back down and rubbed my head in pain.

"Ow.."

Jay just laughed as he helped me crawl out from under the table. Speaking of which, how did I get under first!? I was being held by Cole and about to kiss him until this! Did the party happen already!? Wait, where am I?

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we? And... what happened?" He laughed and sat back as I continued to rub my head. My back leaned up against the nearest couch as I tried to figure out what the heck is going on!

"Well, we're at the bounty." I looked around to see if he was right, and we were. But what day is it? Time? What _happened!?_

"Wait, what am I doing here? I thought we were at the party!?" He shook his head and sighed.

"No, that's tonight silly! We were planning the party all night and you fell asleep under the table. I don't know exactly why you did it or why you chose to sleep there but it happened. So we just decided to let you sleep because you were so exhausted." My face felt hot as I began to blush in embarrassment. So that means, when Cole was about to kiss me... it was all a dream!? Well _shit. _

"Oh, I see. Well, where are the others?"

"Kai, Zane, Cole, and I are going to the Tuxedo store for tonight, so they're most likely outside. Nya was hoping that if you were awake by the time she left she would bring you along to get dresses. But obviously not. She didn't leave too long ago either. But yeah, I guess you'll have to find yourself a dress!" I waved him off.

"Nawh, I already got mine. I'm fine. It's just the makeup I have problems with." Jay smiled as he stood up and stretched.

"Welp! I better go catch up with the other guys. They're probably waiting for me anyway! See yha!" Jay waved me a goodbye as he ran to the front door and out of my sight. I sighed and stood up, my hand still on my head. What I needed to do now is find an ice pack because my head is killing me! My feet dragged across the ground as I dodged my way from the surrounding furniture, until a piercing sound came to my head and pain, so much pain.. i couldn't do anything and I just squeezed my eyes shut hoping the light would help with the pain. That didn't work..

I clutched my head harder, tighter, trying to do anything to make it go away. But no, it stayed. Was this from just hitting my head on the table!? Suddenly, I felt liquid on my hand. I slowly pulled it away from my head and saw blood, lots of it. I covered my head again and trampled into the kitchen, grabbing the paper towels off the counter. The hands that I had were shaking like crazy. I ripped a couple of pieces off and held against my head, my breathing becoming rapid. There's was no one around to help me, and if I shouted, no one would hear me. It was a good thing I had my phone with me as i grabbed it out of my back pocket with my free hand. Contacts, C, Cole, Dial, Speaker.

My heart was pounding as the phone was ringing, the annoying sounds they always made. That was never my favorite sounds, even as a child. Since my mother was a receptionist working at home, she usually received calls on speaker and I would plug my ears once the phone rang. Ah.. good childhood memories..

"Oh hey! You're awake! What's up?"

"C-Cole, how far are you from home..?"

"About 10 minutes, why? Do you need something?"

"I-I need, I need you. My head.. i-it's bleeding pretty bad, and I'm in so much pain.. p-please.."

"Lyn hold on, we're turning around now. Just stay calm and stay put. Don't move."

"Yeah.. Cole.. What happens if I faint? W-Will you be here on time!?"

"Of course Lyn, I'm always here for yha. Don't freak out and just keep yourself leveled. Making sure the blood isn't gushing out too fast, otherwise stay put. We are on our way."

"O-Okay.. Just please... " I hung up and clutched my head tighter, trying to do anything to make the pain stop. All of sudden, the fridge became just a rectangle, no details or anything of the sort. My mind started getting dizzy, the world seemed as if it was spinning. The scene in front of me was becoming a blur, my eyes wanting to close for a sleep. This is happening again..

Am I actually going to heaven this time? If so, I'm glad I spent my last conversation with Cole, although it was brief, I was able to talk to him for the last time...

...

...

..Lynley..

.w...wake up!..

...y..you're...okay...

The rays of the sunlight seemed to hit my eyes as I squinted and barely saw anything. There was nothing on my sight, nothing but white... This must be heaven, for sure!

"Lynley.."

Wait, I recognize that voice! It's-

"Lu-Lu.."

I forced my eyes opened and quickly sat up, noticing the pain that was once in mead was gone. I sighed in relief and stood up. I quickly looked around the area, nothing, plain, white. It was like a trap in a white box. There were no doors, no windows, nothing! But then I remember why I stood up..

"M-Mom!?"

My head must have been creating illusions because my mom was standing right in front of me, as if she was still alive. She was wearing the same purple fleece with her sweatpants that always sagged pass her feet. The monstrous curls of her golden hair were somehow up in a ponytail. She looked like she did before she.. Died...

She smiled at me, not seeing me since I was at least 5, which was years ago! I hugged her, hoping to have one in return but only to fall to the floor, catching myself before I face planted. My breathing began to quicken as I just realized that I phased right through her. It broke my heart and I quickly tried again only having my mom step aside, knowing that it was useless.

"Oh Lu-Lu, always wanting a hug. You are just like your father, huh!?"

I turned towards her, seeing that famous laugh as tears strolled down my cheeks. How does she not feel saddened that she couldn't hug me!? I'm devastated! Not being able to hug my mom! How is she laughing!

"Mom!? Why do I go through you!? Where am I!?" Her ghostly hand rested on my cheek as I smiled, placing my hand over hers, obviously passing through it.

"Sweetheart, I've passed. You can't touch me because I'm gone! And you.. You're not supposed to see me yet. You must get back to the bounty, have your friends take care of you. It's not your time yet. Not now." I looked back at her with tears still down my flushed cheeks. My smile turned into a frown as I realized I only had little time with her.

"W-Wait, I have to leave!? But I just got here! I have so much to tell you!" Mom laughed, making me smile again. No matter what situation I'm in, her laugh always made me smile.

"I'm afraid so Lu-Lu, don't worry. We will meet again soon. And about telling me you're adventures, I've seen it all. From the time your father, sister, and I passed, and the moment you were thrown into the river, until now, I've seen your beautiful face every second and not one missed! I promise, I've been beside you all this time. Whenever you feel lost and alone, look to the stars, I'll be there guiding you to your next stage in life." Although I couldn't hug her, I just imagined that it was a loving one as I smiled, wiping my tears away.

"I love you mom." She smiled as her reputation began to fade away, replacing her face with darkness. The world began to turn into night as my eyes shut once more. In the distance, I could hear mom's voice saying she loved me too. It made me wonder why Dad wasn't there, or Kassie. That's a little strange to me-

"Lynley!?"

I moaned in pain, feeling the area around me and noticing that I was on something soft. Automatically, my eyes slowly opened and I saw everyone there, including Nya who I thought wouldn't be able to travel back home that fast.

"W..what...?"

Cole was the first one I saw who smiled at me as he sighed in relief. I rubbed my eye and began to sit up, only being pushed back down by the Earth master.

"Oh no, you need rest. From what you went through, you'll need as much rest as possible!"

"What do you mean? Was my head _that _seriously injured?" Zane shook his head as he brought out his clipboard, from nowhere! Ooh! Magic!

"Not exactly, from the amount of blood you had loss and the coma you went to, it was 79% serious. If it wasn't for Nya showing up earlier than the rest of us, then the percentage would've gone up at least 15%." I looked at Nya and smiled.

"If I didn't forget my cellphone, you would probably still be in a coma. But it's a good thing I forgot, huh!" I chuckled as did the rest of the group. Then it hit me! The party! I need to get ready! It must of been hours since I fell asleep and I wasted a lot of time!

"W-Wait, what about the party?" Kai sighed.

"When we came home and saw Nya trying to fix you up, I lost all focus on it and just payed attention to your need. As soon as i found out that you were in a coma, I decided to cancel it. You were more important. I couldn't leave you here knowing you were in deep sleep." I smiled at him as I reached out and gave him a hug. So sweet of him to do that! And cancelled a party for me!? He shouldn't have!

"Oh Kai, that was nice of you! But you shouldn't have! I wouldn't mind staying home. I don't want to ruin your night!"

"But you need care, it wouldn't be as fun if you weren't there." I sighed.

"True, I am the heart of the party..." I chuckled. "But I could survive a night without a party. You deserve it. Go out and have fun. I can handle myself. I'm tough." He smiled back and shrugged.

"Okay, but you have to have someone here with you."

"Uh, no i don't!"

"Uhhhh, yes, you do!" I crossed my arms and scoffed in defeat. Cole perked up.

"I-I can stay back with her. I wouldn't kill me to miss a party." My cheeks turned red as my ears couldn't believe that they heard those words come out of his mouth. The heart in my chest fluttered in happiness.

"But Cole! You really wanted to go! You've been waiting all year for this! And you'll have to wait another 365 days for the next one!" Jay added. I nodded to him, causing Cole to look back at me.

"He's right, if you've waited so long for this, you should go. I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not though! I'm choosing to stay with you, I really don't mind." I smiled at him and we looked at Kai for approval. He sighed and said yes, leaving me excited for this! Even though we might not do anything tonight, I still think this will be fun. Cole will make it fun, I know he will.

A couple of hours passed by as the others left to the party, leaving me alone with Cole and the Bounty. Before they left however, Nya showed me her short red dress that was strapless, just the way she likes it. She told me that Jay and her would dance the night away and hope that he popped the question. From what I heard, they've been dating for about 3 years and at every event, Nya hoped he would ask her. But so far, no luck. Kai, Zane, and Jay all left with her as they asked for my help to tie their ties and spiffy them up a little more before it was time. Once the clock struck 6:30, they left, leaving me where I am now which is sitting on the couch just staring at the tv. Cole said he was getting pjs and popcorn because he got a movie for us to watch. It was a scary one too. Which one you ask? How about ALL THE FREAKING PARANORMAL ACTIVITIES! I'm gonna flipping pee my pants tonight..

I was drifting to sleep although it's only 7. Sorry but it's been a rough day, hands down. What I need is a good nap.. I got comfortable and snuggled close to myself with a heavy blanket that Nya had made some time back. I could hear the popcorn popping as Cole began to whistle "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. I swear that song makes me want to puke.

I shut my eyes hoping that they would stay that way for the rest of the night until I heard Cole walking in and placing things on the table that was right next to me.

"Okay, so Zane said to take these pills at 8 to help you with your Pain. I grabbed a cup of water for you incase you needed some. Do you need anything else?" The corners of my mouth curved as I stared at him, blushing again.

"Yes, I need you to relax. I'm fine. Just sit down and watch your movie." he suddenly but slowly pushed my upper body up as he sat where my head was, placing the pillow on his lap and my head as well. He cautiously place my head back on the pillow as I blushed apple red. Why did he.. I don't even know.

"Uh...?"

"What!? Aren't you comfortable!?" I scoffed and closed my eyes once again, hoping this time that they would stay shut. Nope, nope, nope. I'm too uncomfortable, I can't lay on him. It's too awkward. For me! I sat up slowly, with Cole's help of course as I tried to stand up but soon fell back down into Cole's lap, now me sitting on him, stating into his eyes again. Really!?

"S-Sorry, lemme try to-"

"Hey, you're fine. Just relax and lay down. Please, it's the doctor's orders." He winked at me and I just sat there staring back at him, trying to understand what is going on. Was this really happening!? Oh well, could be worse..

I decided to just sit on him as I was and wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes one more time. I felt the lower part of my body being covered up as he pulled the blanket over us. He then wrapped his arms around my waist while watching the movie and eating his popcorn. I fell asleep but woke up a few times to Cole's talking and movement as the scariest parts came up, making him jump a little. It was a prefect moment for me, even though the day started shitty and it seemed that it wasn't going to get better, it ended wonderfully. Although I wanted to question why Cole would miss the party just for me, I didn't want to ruin the moment. Just wait until the morning, Jay's probably gonna freak out when he sees us together.

Sorry it took so long! Snow storm and my computer restarting plus no wifi it's pretty hard!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came fast to me. The sun's rays, once again, were shining on my fragile eyes, squinting. My hands were against my cheek slowly pulling them out from underneath. Yawning, I sat up quickly, clutching my head as it was still in pain. The T.V. was off, the blankets were still on me, and Cole wasn't under me. He must have left while I slept. I pushed the extra blankets off the lower half of my body, slowly standing up and letting the head rush pass. Standing perfectly still, my eyes closed. The dizziness that was once there had appeared again. Ignoring it, I took a couple of steps away from the couch. If I could, I would move my body with my mind, it goes to show I'm lazy. I've never used my powers except for revenge. And that one time when the guys found me, Sensei offered me to stay here. Obviously I refused. I couldn't interrupt their lives. I do see them when they had time. They had to train the days they weren't busy so I did the same, except I got a job, in a book store..

I hate books...

That reminded me of my job. I forgot I had work today. My eyes darted to the clock and saw that it was 9:43 a.m. Okay, maybe if I find all of my things within the next 10 minutes I could get home and showered, changed and at work by 10:30. I sighed and folded the blankets grabbed my phone, and found my purse. I searched through it making sure everything was in it. Yep, except Kai's gift. Wait.. I never gave it to him. Did I leave it home? If I did, I can always bring it after work. But for now, I need to say goodbye to everyone.

I ran down the hallway, peeping at every room. First room, no one. Walked to the second wooden door, no one. The one across that one, nope. Seriously though, where is everyone!? I sighed once more and ran into the kitchen looking for a note or something. Refrigerator? Nothing. Oh! The chalkboard behind me, maybe they wrote it on there? I smiled as I saw Zane's handwriting. "Yes!" I read it quickly, left to right, trying to understand what he wrote.

"Dear Lynley, If you wake up and notice that we are gone, we are out in Ninjago City and will return as soon as possible. Please help yourself to any breakfast items if you are in need of food. Thank you for staying over, we hope you feel better! ~Zane."

My fingers curled around my cellphone tighter, smiling as I left the kitchen and out the front door. I ran to my car and sat in the driver's seat, starting the car and making it pur. Hopefully I don't get into any accidents from being so dizzy all the time. The vehicle began to drive forward and to my house I go!

I dash through the doors, causing eyes to stare right at me. Ignoring them, I ran behind the opened desk and paged in just a minute early. Whew! I made it! My body just stood there as I huffed a lot of air and catching me breath. I looked up to see my boss staring at me with a surprised look on his face. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. i just assumed he wanted to make sure I made it on time, in which I did.

"Well ,well, you're not late for once. Good job." I stood up straight and dusted myself off.

"Thanks sir. I'm so sorry though, I just-" He raised his hand in front of my face making me stop in my tracks.

"Please Lynley, no excuses, I've heard enough stories from you before."

"But I didn't-"

"_Please _Lynley, I said enough." I immediately looked at my feet and crossed my arms in defeat.

"Now put those books back and straighten up the children's section. Those little things just love to read, they don't want to put them back where they belong. I don't want any more nonsense coming from you. Just do your job and we will all go home. Thank you." The steps he making as he walked away were so silent, I don't think anyone could hear him walking. I rolled my eyes as I picked up about 4 or 5 books, checking what section they each would be in. Honestly, I shouldn't be working. _Zane_ even said I shouldn't really be working at all in my condition since I almost went into a coma, well, almost. Better get started..

* * *

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, grabbing it with one hand and answering it. It was Cole. My arm quickly grew tired. I placed the books I was carrying with one hand on top of the bookshelf next to me, grabbing one and examining what it was. I answered Cole as well.

"Hello, you've reached hell's corner, Lynley speaking?" I heard him chuckle.

"Hey. What's up? Are you busy?" I placed "The Great Gatsby" in the 'G' section, squeezing it between two others.

"Yeah, I kind of am, and my boss wouldn't like it if I was talking on my phone while I am working. So, is there something I need to get at the store or something because I as much as I would love to talk to you, I can't now." My cheeks flushed a bright red as I heard the words come right out of my mouth. Hopefully it was something important because I could feel my boss lurking in the distance, placing the next 'G' book in the shelf.

"Oh yeah, why I called you was to ask you if you want to get dinner after. Jay and Nya are already gone and the other two went with Sensei on a journey to Jamonikai village. I have nothing on my list to do and I thought that we could do something together. Plus this would be a good chance to make up last night from your injury." I smiled as I grabbed another book and giggled, holding the object close to me, jumping up and down silently. My heart was racing and my mind was going crazy, I swear I was going into a heart attack. Hehehe!

"Oh.. o-of course I would love to. I get off work in half an hour. If we are going out somewhere fancy I might as well head home after."

"I don't think you would need to change. I bet you look fine. The place where we are going is a karaoke bar. I heard you singing the other day and I thought that you might like it. To tell you the truth, I love to sing. I just don't do it in public. So? what do you say?" Of course that's perfect! I can't believe this is really happening! He's basically asking me on a date!

"How can I refuse!? That's perfect! It's going to be fun! I can already tell!"

"Great! will see you later then!" Nodding, I answered yes and closed my phone just as my boss passed by. Whew! What a close call! The books I was organizing grew smaller and smaller as they got placed in their right shelves. Next was cleaning the kid corner thing. As soon as I got over there, my new show stepped in something gooey and sticky. I lifted my shoe and looked at it. Yup, it was sticky alright. It was _gum! _Of course it was gum! I searched my pockets for any tissues or napkins or something to clean this up but nothing! I saw the tissue box right next to me, thinking how stupid I was not noticing they were right next to me and how I should have saw it! I closed my eyes and sighed, suddenly getting light-headed like before. Oh no.. not another one. But this time, when I opened my eyes again, it was completely black. There was nothing in my sight and I began to panic. I slid to the 'ground' and grasped my head. Laughter began to fill my head, realizing that it could only be Garmadon's. I looked up and saw him smiling evilly at me with his terrifying four arms.

"You're never escaping my realm. Wherever you are, I will always be with you, in your shadow, your mind, even while you blink. There is no possible way you can run away from me. Never."

"No! You're not here, you're _not _here!" I kept repeating in my head. How is this possible!? Where am I and how did he find me!? I bolted at him, using my not-so-very-skilled Martial Arts lessons I was taught as a kid, with my punches and kicks either hitting nothing or reflected. Garmadon managed to grasp my fist, squeezing it in his palm as I began to cry in pain when all of sudden I shakened. I quickly opened my eyes to see my fist punched through a tiny bookshelf and books scattered all around me. I felt hands on my shoulders as I see my boss giving me an angered look. There was nothing I could do! I couldn't explain the full story to him, and even if I did, he wouldn't believe me! Oh man..

"May I even say it...?" Sighing once more, I pulled my fist out of the bookshelves, a few splinters in my fingers along with paper cuts here and there from the ruined books and slowly stood up and frowned. I rubbed my injured hand as I tried to fix the words in my head, trying to make myself believe that there was actually_ another _reason why I did this. But there wasn't.

"Please, Lynley, for the sake of everyone in here, I want you to go to your locker and pack-"

"No, NO! Please Mr.-"

"NO! I've had _enough _of this foolishness that you have done lately and obviously there's nothing I could do to stop this." I was literally begging him now.

"_Please! _I _can't _loose this job! I have no other talent that could get me another one! _Please!_" He sighed as he picked up a book that was torn and dusted it off, gazing at me but looking more towards the book. The title said "The Giving Tree". Hm, never heard of it.

"I'm sorry Lynley, I really am, but I think this is best for the library _and _you. If you stayed here, there will be no stop to this nonsense. I.. I just think you need rest. Please, go pack your stuff and leave. Don't come back until you are perfectly fine." We just stood there his eyes now staring at me with worries and concern while I just stood there thinking this isn't happening. It can't be, I've had this job for years, and now... it's gone. Just in one day too.

"But I _am _fine, please, you _have _to believe me!" He just shook his head and began to walk away with the book still in his arms.

"I expect you gone in ten minutes." My eyes dazed to the ground, seeing the mess I made. Although I don't know why I was acting this way I know it has something to do with Garmadon. Maybe it's probably from the river incident from a couple of weeks ago. It's never crossed my mind that he hasn't seen or meet me since then. I think, though, he's found a way to go into my mind and control my emotions and thoughts. It's not a good thing, obviously, but it is a concern I have towards the others. They _can't _know he's after me. I don't want them to get hurt. My butt suddenly vibrated. I grabbed my phone from my pocket saw what the text said. It was from Cole.

_Can't wait to see you later! :)_

* * *

"I'm sorry about your job Lyn, I honestly am, but it's probably a good thing though." I threw another chip into my mouth as the tiny crumbs landed across my tan couch. I sighed into the phone.

"Why do you say that?" I said placing another chip in my tongue, hearing the crunching sounds against my mouth.

"Well, this is a perfect opportunity for you to find a job you _actually _like! It can't be _that _hard!"

"I know but I don't know what other job's I could look for! There's so many and there's only one of me. How am I going to find that perfect job!?" I was suddenly interrupted with the T.V. screeching at me that there was a severe storm coming.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Oh, it's my T.V. The emergency station is picking up a storm that's supposed to be here soon. Hey, do you-" And then within a second, all the power went out as I heard little pitter-patter of rain drops hit my roof. I think the storm's coming _now..._

"What were you going to say?" I realized that he was talking to me as I got up and slowly looked out the window to see that the neighborhood must have lost their power as well.

"It's not really important now, but my power just went out. The whole _neighborhood's _power went out!" I heard the bounty's T.V. turn on in the background, assuming Cole was turning on the news.

"What!? The _whole _neighborhood!?"

"Yeah! I think we're gonna have to cancel the dinner-"

"No wait, I'm coming over there." I straighten myself up to his voice.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that!?"

"Hey, if there's a storm coming and we're both alone, might as well survive the storm with someone else!" I giggled.

"Oh okay fine. I guess you should bring your Pj's as well..?" I heard his laughing to himself and the crackling of what sounded like a popcorn bag.

"Will do! And I'll bring the popcorn!" He hung up.

Okay, now to find the flashlight and candles. I pushed a button on my phone and it turned on the front screen of it and giving me a little light to help me walk my way to the kitchen. Once I got there, I searched through every drawer for that green flashlight I've had forever until I looked at the last one. No flashlight but some candle and a lighter would work good too! Placing each little candle around the kitchen and living room, I lit each one up as I just brought it with me to my bedroom to get into my comfy pjs. I pushed a button on my phone again just left the lighter on the dresser as I grabbed my pjs out and put them on. Grabbing a few blankets and pillows out to the living room, I threw them on the couch and went into the bathroom to find some hair ties. I did and I threw my hair into a messy bun, checking each side fixing the spots that didn't seem right. I agreed to my hair and went into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and bowls. The ones I got were my favorite, Salt and Vinegar, Sour Cream and Onion, and the Cheddar ones. Ever since I was little, these were the only chips I would eat. And if we didn't have them, I would just not eat the ones we _did _get.

The doorbell rung. I ran to my door and quickly opened it, seeing a soaked Cole with his sleeping stuff under his right arm and... flowers?.. in his left hand while it was holding the rest of his stuff. I didn't hesitate and pushed Cole in from the now pouring rain. Good thing he came in as soon as he got here or he would be even more soaked! I looked at his flushed face as he smiled at me.

"Hi.."

"Hi..?"

And just like that, it got awkward. I didn't want to ask about the flowers because I don't want Cole to think that I'm to focused on those. The only I could do at the moment was stand there and look around, trying to find a distraction for me. But he decided to finally speak.

"S-Sorry! I was um, just getting you these." I placed the wet flowers in my arms as I looked up at him in confusion. "Sorry they're wet, but I heard the Chrysanthemums were your favorite flowers. And since we weren't going on our real dinner date, I thought some flowers could be used here. So, there. Do you like them?" No words could have described what I was feeling. I just stared at him, then the flowers, then back at him. These kinds of flowers were really heard to find, I mean _really _hard. I suddenly realized he asked me a question and snapped out of my trans. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Cole." I whispered in his ears, walking back to the kitchen to find a vase for my new flowers.

"Oh! And you can just put your things anywhere." I heard no response. I turned my head to see him rubbing his cheek, the one I kissed, and seeing his face flush red in the dimmed light from the candles. I could tell this night will be fun.


End file.
